Ancient Evil
by Story's Blade
Summary: After the rerun of the Shaman Tournament, Yoh is Shaman King. Unfortunately, something more ancient, and maybe even more powerful than Zeke, is resurrecting. Summery sucks I know. Read and review please!
1. The New Shaman King

Author's Note: Alright, I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm using all of the names from the English Anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient Evil<strong>

Chapter 1: The New Shaman King

The members of the Shaman Tournament, the spectators to the tournament, and the shaman council waited outside the Star Sanctuary. The Shaman Tournament has been rerun after the incident with Zeke. And Yoh, of all the contestants, has won. So, they all waited for Yoh to come out, as a full Shaman King.

"This is exciting, isn't it Anna?" Morty asked, "Yoh's Shaman King! Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can." Anna said, "He was destined to be the winner. And once we get married, I'll be Shaman Queen."

"Well that's still going to be a few years away." Morty said.

"Not as far as you think." Anna said, "As Shaman King, Yoh can get married at fifteen."

"W-W-What?" Morty stammered out, "How can that be?"

"The Shaman King is given special privileges when it comes to life issues." Anna responded, "He'll have a lot of responsibilities and a few shamans made that they lost may try killing him. So he might need to get married sooner." Before Morty could say anything else, the crowd started to cheer. While he was busy talking to Anna, he didn't even notice that Yoh was emerging. He was dressed in a very formal kimono with his headphones removed. Goldva approached the young champion.

"Yoh, I received a weird message from the King of Spirits." Goldva said, "He said you refused him as your guardian ghost. Is this true?"

"Yup!" Yoh said as if it were normal, "I thought about it, without Amidamaru, there was no way I could win the tournament. And there was no way I could have stopped Zeke either. So I told him I'd like to keep Amidamaru as my guardian ghost."

"Well he must be grateful for you slaying Zeke." Goldva said turning to the crowd, "Let it be known that despite Yoh Asakura did not take The King of Spirits as a guardian ghost, he shall still be given the title of Shaman King!"

"H-H-He turned him down?" Len asked shocked, "How could he do that?"

"He did it because he trusts Amidamaru." Anna said, "He doesn't want another spirit. After all, he has a closer connection with Amidamaru than he could with any other spirit."

"I can't say I would have made the same decision." Rio said.

"Hey!" Tokagero snapped, "Are you saying that you would have gotten rid of me if you'd won?"

"I'm sure he doesn't mean that Tokagero." Yoh said approaching his friends.

"Yoh!" Morty said, "I haven't been able to congratulate you since you won."

"Thanks Morty." Yoh said looking around, "Hey, have you guys seen Faust anywhere? I haven't seen him since Len beat him."

"No, he just kinda disappeared." Trey said.

"Maybe we should cry for a doctor." Joco said, "He's always around for that."

"He's probably just upset that he can't find a way to revive Eliza." Len said, "As if that's even possible. When someone's dead, they're dead."

"You don't know that for sure Len." Jun said, "It could be beneficial if you could revive a person."

"What? Do you have someone you'd like to revive?" Len asked.

"Either way, Lyserg, do you think you could dowse for…Lyserg?" Yoh said noticing Lyserg isn't around either, "Where's Lyserg?"

"That I do know!" Rio said, "Before we all came here, Lyserg's oracle bell rang and told him to meet Goldva after the ceremony."

"Huh, I wonder what she wanted." Yoh said.

Council Room…

Lyserg and Marco both waited in the council room for Goldva to return.

"Marco, do you have any idea why Goldva called us here?" Lyserg asked.

"I wish I could tell you Lyserg." Marco said, "But I have absolutely no clue." Marco wasn't dressed like an X-Law anymore. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with black slacks. He also had a gun holster on his chest. _He must still have Michael. _Lyserg thought. It was at that moment Goldva entered.

"Good, you're both here." Goldva said, "I'm afraid I have bad news for the two of you."

"Well what is it?" Marco asked, "And why would you only tell us?"

"I received another message from the King of Spirits," Goldva said taking a deep breath, "He said that a powerful force is coming."

"What kind of force?" Lyserg asked.

"4000 years ago, a terrible threat appeared." Goldva said, "He was a powerful demon lord. This was the reason for the first Shaman King tournament. Once a Shaman King was crowned, he used the power of the King of Spirits, as well as the Arch-Spirits called down from heaven, to seal him away. But during the struggle, he sent a surge of power to his second-in-command, sealing him as well."

"If both of them are sealed away, why are they still a threat?" Marco asked.

"Certain conditions have been met." Goldva said, "The demon lord's second-in-command will be released. And he might be able to free his master."

"Shouldn't you be telling Yoh about this?" Lyserg asked.

"No doubt he will find it out." Goldva said, "The reason I am telling you is, even though it took a Shaman King and all the Arch-Spirits to seal him, it only takes the power of one Arch-Spirit to free him."

"How is that possible?" Marco asked, "One Arch-Spirit can't possibly match the power of all of them."

"As I said, there was a struggle." Goldva said, "The sealing was not as powerful as it should have been. So it will take but one Arch-Spirit to free him. That is the primary reason I called you two."

"But I still don't quite understand." Lyserg said, "Me and Marco wouldn't free him."

"It was well known that the second-in-command could take control of spirits by fusing with them." Goldva said, "So under no circumstances should you reveal either Chloe or Michael."

"Because he could take control of either of them and have the powers of an Arch-Spirit." Marco said.

"Thus being able to release his master." Goldva said, "So again, do not, no matter what, use your spirits."

"Understood." Lyserg and Marco said in unison before leaving.


	2. The Broken Seal

Ancient Evil

Chapter 2: The Broken Seal

Lyserg found his way back to the group.

"Hey Lyserg." Yoh said, "I hate to make it sound like I'm ordering you around, but do you think you could dowse for Faust for me? He seemed pretty upset after he lost to Len."

"Yeah, sure." Lyserg said. He placed Chloe into the pendulum and began to dowse for Faust. But the crystal just jumped around randomly, "Sorry Yoh. There are too many shamans around; I can't lock onto Faust's Furyoku."

"That's okay Lyserg, you tried." Yoh said, "Well come on guys, we'll have to find him the old fashioned way."

"Dobie Village is pretty big." Joco said, "It will take awhile."

"If we split up, it won't take so long." Anna responded, "So let's get looking."

A cliff overlooking Dobie Village…

Faust sat on a bench on the cliff depressed. Beside him, Eliza sat her face just as sorrowful.

"I am sorry Eliza." Faust said, "I was careless in the match against Len. I let my concentration get shattered. We were so close." Eliza simply put her hand on his shoulder, not saying a word. Farther back, Jun and Pailong watched them.

"Pailong, please go tell the others I found him." Jun said, "I'm going to stay here. I feel Faust needs a friendly ear."

"Of course Miss Jun." Pailong said, "But try to be delicate, Faust seems pretty shaken up."

"I will Pailong." Jun said as the kung fu master turned to leave, "But please, stop calling me 'Miss Jun'. It makes all our conversations seem so formal."

"I will try as hard as I can Jun." Pailong said leaving. Jun then walked out to the bone yard sorcerer.

"I figured you'd come up here." Jun said.

"Am I really that easy to read?" Faust said putting on a false smile.

"No." Jun said, "But you are now."

"I'm just still upset about the match is all." Faust said, his face returning to a depressed look, "I let your brother destroy my concentration. And since I was so careless, I lost my only chance to bring my beloved Eliza back."

"This may sound weird," Jun said, "But I have a better idea of how you're feeling than you think."

"What do you mean?" Faust asked, "I don't see how you could possibly know how I feel."

"I never told anyone this, but you're the only one who would probably understand." Jun said, "I am in love with Pailong."

"Your jiangshi?" Faust asked.

"Yes." Jun said almost as if she were ashamed of it, "I'm not quite sure when it happened, but one day I knew how I felt."

"Then you do understand," Faust said, "At least to a better extent than the others." Faust then got up, "I think I'll be going back to the group now."

"Are you sure?" Jun asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Faust, suddenly much cheerier (well, for him at least), said.

"That was a fast recovery." Jun said shocked, "I thought Len was the only one who could recover that fast."

"I just needed some sympathy I guess." Faust said.

With the Group…

"There you guys are." Yoh said as Jun, Faust and Eliza rejoined the group.

"Yes, I'm sorry for disappearing like that." Faust said.

"Ah that's okay." Yoh said, "Well come on guys, let's head back to the inn. We're having a party to celebrate!"

Middle of the Desert…

A large stone slab began to slightly shake. A member of the Dobie tribe noticed this.

"Oh no." The shaman said. The stone began to shake violently. The Native American began to run, but a large pillar of energy burst from the stone.

"Yes! I'm free!" A deep demonic voice said from the pillar. The pillar dissipated and a demon with dragon-like hands and feet, deep blue skin, deep red armor plating, yellow spikes from his elbows, glowing red eyes, and a large armored helm.

"Begone Demon!" The shaman yelled, "You are not allowed in this world!"

"Foolish mortal," the demon proclaimed, "No shaman can match the Power of Gilfer! Die!" The demon released a stream of purple fire, burning the Indian shaman alive.

Yoh's Inn…

The entire group was celebrating. Even though Lyserg and Joco weren't native to the Japan, they came with to join the celebration. Even though Yoh had a happy face, he felt depressed.

"What's wrong Yoh?" Morty asked. When he asked this, Yoh false smile collapsed causing the entire room to go quiet.

"I was just thinking, this is it for all of us isn't it?" Yoh asked, possibly depressed for the first time in his life, "A lot of us won't see each other once we're done here."

"Well it's not personal Yoh." Trey said, "But we all have our own lives. You didn't think we'd always be around did you?"

"I didn't." Yoh said, "But I didn't want to think of the day after it happened."

"We'll always come by to visit Yoh." Faust said.

"Yeah," Joco said, "Me and Lyserg may not be able to visit a lot, but we can always try."

"Well, I was actually kinda hoping." Yoh said gaining a fragile smile, "Maybe all you'd guys want to move in here. We have more room than we know what to do with." Everyone in the room just looked in a different direction nervously, "So I'll take that as a no."

"No offense Yoh, but I can't." Trey said, "Me and Pilica have to get back up to the north and help with the lily fields."

"I can't either I'm afraid." Len said, "I have to return home to China. If the Taos are to try to move on, they need the family member who spent the most time on the outside."

"I should return back with Len." Jun said, "He might need some help."

"I'm sorry Yoh." Lyserg said, "I just can't. Too much is left back home for me to just leave."

"There's really no point for me either." Joco said, "No one here to practice my routine on. Besides, I'll probably do more good teaching the power of laughter in the city."

"I can't just leave the practice Yoh." Faust said, "And I can't move it. I'm sorry."

"I have to return for the rest of my training." Tamara said, "I don't even think I'd be able to slip away to visit much."

"I can't just move Yoh." Morty said, "I'd don't know how my parents would react. They don't even know I'm a shaman yet." Every reason, while a good one, tore at Yoh like a shattered sword. Rio slammed his hands down on the table.

"I can't believe you guys!" Rio proclaimed, "Master Yoh has opened his home to us and you use any excuse you can come up with! I for one would be honored to live here Yoh."

"Thanks Rio." Yoh said, "And just because we all go our own ways, that doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore, right?"

"Right!" They all said, the celebration trying to return to its old form.


End file.
